


Something bout you

by jiminiekoo



Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates, Attraction at first sight, Cliche af, Eventual Smut, M/M, Side Yoonseok, Strangers to Lovers, all the fluff in the world, flirty jikook, i'll keep updating tags, jikook obviously, lots of fluff, platonic vkook and vmin cause theyre bffs, side namjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminiekoo/pseuds/jiminiekoo
Summary: jikook roommate au yay!!





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> -yes the title is ariana grande's song. my neighbor was playing this on repeat so now its stuck in my head.
> 
> -i was supposed to be updating my other story but this happened hehe
> 
> -updates vary from every alternate day to like once in 3 months oops
> 
> -self indulgent
> 
> -i've read such beautiful ffs recently i just felt like writing some on my own cause y'know, infires man
> 
> -no/ minimum angst like 0.00004% cause i dont like angst or violence much
> 
> -it's majorly in a third person's pov of jk's pov (does that make sense??), unless mentioned
> 
> -jimin is orange haired (run era) because i shall forever remain bias wrecked by run era jimin.
> 
> -jimin is portrayed as a cute fluffball in this ff
> 
> -in future smut scenes, its dom top jk so like if you're looking for top jm im sorry i srsyly cant picture him as anything but a bottom. 
> 
> -(ifsomething is written like this, it is jk's thoughts) 
> 
> -i think that's about it :)

 

Jungkook groaned loudly, half asleep and slightly annoyed because _why was someone knocking obnoxiously loudly at fuck o’clock in the morning??_ He had just submitted his arts assignment the previous day and had gone to bed thinking that he’d finally have a good night’s sleep but noooo. The person outside his door had been knocking at his door for the past 10 minutes, accompanied by hushed whispers. Grumbling to himself about how the world is unfair and what had he ever done to anyone to deserve this,

Jungkook struggles out of his bed, hopping from leg to leg as he pulled up his sweatpants, not bothering to put on a tshirt, both of which he must have removed in his sleep, and almost falling on his face in the process. Jungkook stumbled out of his room and to the main door, swinging it open to give whoever was out there a piece or two of his mind.

Before he gets a word out of his mouth, however, or even sees who’s out there, he hears a loud “Yo kooks!” and then sees his best friend, Kim Taehyung standing there with a wide grin on his face. Jungkook left the door open and dragged his feet to the couch, where he promptly fell, squirming a bit till he found a comfortable position, eyes closing. Taehyung simply followed him inside, but stood by the doorway that lead to the living room, leaning against the frame.

“What.”

“I said ‘yo kooks’”

“I heard that you asswipe. I meant what do you want?”

“Didn’t you check your messages last night? I’d texted you saying that I was going to bring your new roommate in today at 11 A.M. and it is 11 A.M. right now and here I am.”

Taehyung was a member of the student council body, mostly because he was a social butterfly, was everybody’s friend and everyone loved him. It was sort of his responsibility to show the new students their rooms. The new academic year at the university had begun a couple of months back and while most students had already shown up, a few more were expected to start attending a few months later, which in Jungkook’s case means now.

“New roommate?? Also, couldn’t you call me this morning and give me heads up??”

“I called about 7 times then gave up cause you sleep like the dead.”

“Whatever, come in. I’ll go get fresh, then we can meet this new roommate of mine.”

“Yeah, no, too late for that bro. Your roommate’s already here. Say hi to Jiminie.” He moved aside and forward, sitting down heavily next to Jungkook, gesturing with his hands to a smaller male, whom Jungkook had not noticed yet. Jungkook felt his sleep fade away, breath hitching and heart wanting to skip and pirouette its way to the person he was gawking at.

‘Jiminie’ wore black jeans and an oversized black long sleeved tshirt which gave him adorable sweater paws, and somewhere in the back of his head, Jungkook thinks that one must not look so damn innocent in all black.

He further noticed that the object of his ogling had orange hair, and while it might not suit most people, it made ‘Jiminie’ seem like an actual angel, what with his unblemished pale skin.

Said ‘Jiminie’ seemed to love accessories, with ear piercings in the standard and upper lobe on both of his ears, along with a helix in his left ear. Jungkook’s knowledge in ear piercings is quite vast as he himself has three lobe piercings on each ear and a double helix on his right.

‘Jiminie’ also wore a thin, black choker that made him look delicate and other things that Jungkook had to consciously push away from his mind and mentally list at least 5 most disgusting things that he could think of at the moment because he didn’t need to make things awkward with his future roommate because of a boner on their first meet.

And if Jungkook thought he couldn’t breathe anymore just by looking at what ‘Jiminie’, he almost had a stroke when he saw the most beautiful eye smile ever to exist. Being directed towards him. Accompanied by a cute wave of a cute small hand with cute sweater paws. And a shy “Hello, Jungkook-ssi”.

Jungkook would have happily continued staring at the shorter male in front of him if not for a painful jab in his side, complements to his best friend. Glaring at the said male, Jungkook cleared his throat and flashed a small smile and a “Hello, Jiminie.” Then, flustered, he stuttered out a barely understandable “I-I mean Jimin-ssi, sorry, it’s j-just that Tae called you Jim-“

His panicked rambling was cut off by the most adorable squeaky giggle from Jimin that was previously unbeknownst to mankind and Jungkook decided that the sound was now his favorite and that he absolutely needed to hear it over and over again.

His internal monologue was interrupted by a “It’s alright, Jungkook-ssi, it’s not like I’d introduced myself.”

Their eyes made contact and Jungkook’s mind went blank in a microsecond. “I’m Park Jimin, nice to meet you, Jungkook-ssi.”

“I’m Jeon Jungkook, and the pleasure is all mine, Jimin-ssi.” Jungkook held out his hand to shake, mentally patting his own back for not stuttering and sounding so suave. When Jimin’s hand met his, he nearly cooed because Jimin’s already small hands seemed smaller in his.

Jungkook’s eyes made their way to Jimin’s face again, watching as his flush deepened and his head ducked, eyes glued to his black Timberlands _(he likes Timbs, too??)_.

When Jimin retrieved his hand, Jungkook felt an inexplicable urge to grab it again and hold it forever, which was stupid, because he didn’t know anything about the beautiful man in front of him except his name, yet his heart seemed to have other plans, beating loudly in his chest as if trying to escape to the man with the captivating eye smile, who owned it since Jungkook first saw him.

His best friend saved him from doing something stupid by interrupting him while he was staring at Jimin with a “Jiminie, come on inside, let me show you around” getting up and pulling Jimin behind him by his wrist.

~

this is how jimin looks in this chapter. Jungkook is shirtless in a pair of grey sweatpants, so use your imagination and try not to drool or die ;)

although i didnt specify, this is how i imagined tae in my head.


	2. 2

 

Jungkook stood frozen by the sofa in his living room, trying to digest the fact that, one, he now had a new roommate, two, he had a _very_ good-looking roommate, and three, the very good-looking roommate who went by the name Park Jimin was currently being given a tour around his soon-to-be apartment, which wasn’t big, in all honesty, by his best friend, who he could hear all the way from the bathroom in the second and unused room, which would soon be Jimin’s.

He walked towards Taehyung sure that his best friend was blurting out stuff about him that no one needed to know, especially not his new roommate, and his guess was proven correct when he heard Taehyung say, “This is Jungkookie’s room, there’s a bed under all of those white tshirts, his closet has more white tshirts and some dress shirts and that’s his bed-side table, which definitely has lube and co-“

“KIM TAEHYUNG!!” thundered Jungkook, looking about ready to murder his best friend, who tried to hide behind Jimin, whose face was flushed a deep crimson. Jungkook’s expression softened upon looking at the orange haired male in front of him, momentarily forgetting that he was on his way to punch Taehyung. He came back to his sense when Taehyung shoved him aside and dashed down the hall to the main door, screaming a “My job is done, Jiminie, I’ll see ya later” over his shoulder and disappearing before Jungkook could turn around and chase him.

Jungkook blinked at the main door before turning back to his new roommate, who was still red in b

Clearing his throat, Jungkook shifted from feet to feet before addressing Jimin with a “Uh, sorry about that, he has a very big mouth.”

Jimin’s eyes flicked up to his for a second before looking at his feet again, mumbling a barely audible “Yeah, he reminds me of my best friend.”

“His big mouth?”

“That, and his behaviour and the way he immediately befriended me.”

“Oh, what’s his name?”

“Jung Hoseok, he studies here, too.”

“You mean hobi hyung? Loud, hyper, shamelessly does aegyo, his mouth becomes heart shaped when he laughs? That Jung Hoseok??” Jungkook looked shook.

“What- Yeah, that’s him. You know him?? He never told me he knew you.”

“I can’t believe this. He never told me, or any of us, for that matter, about you!”

“I’ve been his best friend since elementary school, I’m hurt.” Jimin said, pouting.

“He comes over every day; him and the others, so you can have a talk with him,” Jungkook said, face sporting a boyish grin.

“Sounds good to me,” replied Jimin with a huge smile, accompanied by a thumbs-up, and made his way back to the living room, where his bags and boxes were. Jungkook followed him, wanting to help (and also to make a good first impression, but nobody needed to know that).

He watched as Jimin goes to pick, standing to the side, feeling out of place in his own apartment, unsure if his help is welcome. He didn’t have time to think in depth about this small issue, however, when he saw Jimin stumble under the combined weights of a bag and a rather heavy looking box.

Instinctively, Jungkook moved forward, leaving his mind behind, hands on the shorter male’s waist to steady him. When his mind finally caught up with him, he retracted his hands as if they had touched something hot (no pun intended). Ignoring his hyper heartbeats, Jungkook took both, the bag and the box from Jimin with ease, flashing him smile when he saw the smaller look up at him in awe, as if wondering why Jungkook wasn’t stumbling too.

While Jungkook made his way to the living room after placing the two items at the foot of Jimin’s bed, he passed by Jimin, who was walking towards the bedroom, dragging a suitcase behind him, while holding a small box by his chest, a phone tucked between his ear and shoulder as he spoke to someone cheerfully, flashing Jungkook a smile when he saw him.

Jungkook walked to the last two boxes, both looking big and heavy. Cracking his neck, Jungkook bent and picked both up, adjusting his hold on the boxes so that they were resting on his arms and chest. Turning around, Jungkook marched back to the bedroom, only to stop in his tracks when he saw Jimin’s silently crying, one of his hands holding up the phone as the other wiped of the stream of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Why do y’all think is Jiminie crying hmm?


	3. Chapter 3

 

"J-jimin? Uhh are you alright?" Jungkook mentally kicked himself for being the socially awkward person that he was.  _'Are you alright?' He's crying, what do you think, genius,_  Jungkook scolded himself.

There was a short silence before Jimin hiccupped a shaky "M-my dog Ddosun.." 

Jungkook didn't know what to do, he'd never had to comfort a crying person before. He places the items in his hands by the foot of Jimin's bed, where all his other belongings now were, and, in an attempt to soothe the shorter male, softly patted him on his head, muttering an "um there, there.." and hears a sniffle followed by a watery laugh in response.

"You're really bad at comforting crying people, Jungkookie." Jimin was now looking up at Jungkook, a small smile on his face, not entirely happy- the sadness could be seen in his eyes- but very amused.

Jungkook retracted his hand, now bringing it up to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment, face tinting red. To change the subject, he questions "Want to talk about your pet?"

Jimin's smile turns bittersweet- it was one of those smiles one smiled when nostalgic. "Ddosun was a Jindo, and was 9 years old. We had adopted him when he was just a few weeks old; my aunt was the caregiver for Ddosun's parents, and my little brother and I had begged our parents to adopt him. He'd been part of the family since I was 12. He’d grown well, and the last time I saw him was about a month and a half ago, when I’d gone to visit my family. He had grown big and heavy enough that I fell down when he pounced on me.” Jimin has tears in his eyes again, but is smiling while reminiscing the moment. “He was completely fine then; the doctor says he passed away due to old age.”

Jungkook hummed in acknowledgement, not knowing what to say. He refused to say something like ‘I’m sorry’ because it would sound insincere and would do nothing to soothe the pain of loss. He knows this because one of Taehyung’s beloved pets had passed away when they were younger and it was the older who had spoken the words of wisdom, a feat that was uncommon, according to Jungkook.

Instead, he stood up and said, “Come on,” and walked out of the room, glancing back to ensure Jimin was following him. He was, but he had a confused look on his face, as if unsure as to where Jungkook was leading them so abruptly. Jimin found the answer to his question less than a minute later, when Jungkook pulled out consoles to some game he didn’t know and slumped down on the ground in front of the TV unceremoniously.

Jimin remained standing, eyebrows furrowed, when Jungkook said softly, “Uh, I don’t know about you, but I tend to play video games when things get tough or when I feel an emotion excessively. Anytime in general, actually” He looked sheepish when he added the last part as an after-thought, hand going up to rub his nape, an action Jimin assumed he did when nervous or embarrassed.

Jimin sniffled and then giggled, eyes crinkling as he cooed, “You’re cute,” and joined the taller on the ground, taking a console from his hand and adding, “You’ll have to teach me though, I’ve never played a video game before.”

Jungkook looked genuinely surprised at the information, as if he couldn’t imagine how anyone could not have played at least one video game in their life.

“What?? Why?”

“I’m from the Geumjeong district in Busan, and we lived some way up a mountain, to put it simply. We didn’t have electricity in our home until quite recently, actually. And I only learnt how to use a phone and other electronic devices after I graduated, when I had to shift to Seoul for further education.” Jimin explained between soft sniffles, glancing at Jungkook once he was done and burst out laughing when he saw just how shook he seemed upon hearing his inexperience with electronic devices.

Jungkook to grinned at him and teased, “We were technically neighbours then! I’m from the Buk district, but I guess our district was more civilised, with electricity and apartment houses at ground level and all, you know.”

Jimin scoffed playfully and rolled his eyes, curiously inspecting the console, fingers running over the various buttons, blinking a couple of times in confusion and looking up at Jungkook for guidance.

Jungkook, realising that he had been staring, flushed slightly and took a deep breath, saying in his most serious voice, “You, my apprentice, are going to be taught how to be an invincible gamer by me, _the_ invincible gamer.” All he got in return was a loud snort followed by squeaky giggles.

“Hey! I was being serious!”

“Sure, master,” Jimin said playfully.

Jungkook was determined to not let his inner pervert ruin this innocent and playful moment. Slowly, he explained to Jimin what each button did, and in the following hours, till the sun had almost started its journey to sink beyond the horizon, they played a few trial rounds and many more competitive ones, in which Jungkook won effortlessly, leaving a full-blown pout on Jimin’s lips.

“This is not fair! You could have at least tried to be a bit merciful, couldn’t you?” Jimin whined after losing 29 rounds consecutively. Jungkook smirked but before he could grace Jimin with a reply, his stomach growled embarrassingly loudly. Jungkook vaguely thinks there must be a limit as to how many times he can blush in a day.

“I’m gonna make some food, I’m starving, too,” Jimin said, getting up and walking towards the kitchen. “What do you feel like having?”

“You cook? Wow. Make anything you like, I’m not a picky eater,” is what Jungkook says, smiling gratefully.

~

**A/N:** **Some things that might need clarification-**

**1) Jimin's dog was a jindo-pitbull mix, according to[this](http://jhope-shi.tumblr.com/post/150615366165/can-you-make-an-updated-bangtan-pets-name-list) source, ** **but in this story i made his dog a pure jindo.**

**2) for the districts that i'd mentioned for jikook, i haven't done any in-depth research, only a google search as to where they're really from.**

**3) in this fic, jimin is sort of a villager and jk is a city boii (as cliché as it gets amirite)**

**4) i dont know crap about video games so i skipped the details of the games they played hehe**

**5) They both attend the university of seoul, which is where they are (my stories are so vague wow smh)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing, my finals started yesterday and i was supposed to update this story here as well when i did on my wattpad but it slipped my mind hehe oops. ANyway, I dont think i'll be able to update till 9th march, which is when my exams end (i cant freaking wait). 
> 
> I think thats all! see yall in a couple of weeks, till then have a great time, angels!
> 
> ps, for others who're about to give exams, i wish you luck :) HAPPY TIMES WILL FOLLOW, MY MATES XD


	4. 4

 

 

Jimin would have cooked all by himself but he froze a step into the kitchen, realising that he didn’t know where all the utensils were kept. A bit sheepishly, he walked back to the hall to find Jungkook sitting and smiling to himself, apparently lost in thoughts. When he cleared his throat slightly, Jungkook jumped slightly, head snapping towards where Jimin stood.

Ducking his head, Jimin stuttered a, “Uh, sorry, I don’t really know where you keep the utensils, like, you know, which cabinet has what, and which drawer holds what and-“

“I’ll help, come on,” Jungkook interrupted his nervous rambling with a smile, standing up and straightening his white tshirt. One that he had pulled on before they had sat to play games. _Before which his almost perfect abs were on full display,_ Jimin’s mind supplies helpfully. Jimin shakes his head before he starts drooling and follows Jungkook to the kitchen silently.

“What are we cooking?” Jungkook asks, opening the fridge, which is close to bursting with food products, containers, fruits and.. banana milk? Jungkook looks back over his shoulder at that moment, noticing Jimin’s confused face upon seeing the banana milk and quirks an eyebrow.

“Uh I was thinking of making soupy tteokbokki cause its relatively easy and quick to make and cause I was sort of craving it. If you have the ingredients, that is..”

“I’ve never made it, but I’m pretty the required ingredients are in the fridge.. Jin hyung loves stocking up my fridge because he and the others keep visiting.”

“Oh, yeah, weren’t Hoseokie hyungie and the others coming to visit you later? I’ll make enough for us all. How many people are you expecting?”

“Jin hyung, Namjoon hyung, Hobi hyung, Yoongi hyung and Tae. That’s five excluding us,” said Jungkook, counting off his fingers.

“So seven people to cook for,” Jimin smiled.

“Yeah, I’ll help.. cooking for so many isn’t easy,” Jungkook said, then added, “You’ll have to guide me though, cause I never cook.”

“The only help I need from you is to show me where the utensils are. I’ll do the rest.” Jimin said with determination and a smile.

After a quick tour of the kitchen, showing Jimin where he kept what and helping him gather all the utensils and ingredients, Jungkook was shooed from the kitchen with a sweet smile and a “Let me do the work, Jungkookie, just sit.”

Once again, Jungkook had to try very hard to not let his dirty mind take over.

His phone ringing proved to be a distraction enough. He walked to where his phone was, on the bed under the many tshirts, and found it after shuffling about the bed for a whole minute, cursing himself for being too lazy to actually clean his mess. Phone finally in hand, he sees that it’s Taehyung, and huffs out a “What.”

Taehyung’s voice lacks bite when he mutters a “Why do you always greet me like that, you rude son of a-“

“Old habits die hard.” Jungkook shrugs despite knowing that the other can’t see him.

“True. Anyway, we’ll be at yours in an hour for dinner with some take out-“

“Don’t, Jimin’s cooking,” Jungkook hurries to interrupt, lest Jimin’s efforts go waste. He doesn’t want to upset the smaller man.

“STOP INTERRUPTING ME! Also, what do you mean ‘Jimin’s cooking’? It’s his first day over there, what is wrong with you?” Taehyung seems genuinely offended on Jimin’s behalf.

“We were hungry, I don’t know how to cook, so he offered. Also, I told him I’ll help, but he shooed me away,” Jungkook states simply. “So don’t bring anything to eat, but you can bring some drinks.”

“Got it, boss. See ya, Kooks,” Taehyung says cheerfully and hangs up before Jungkook can say anything in response. Shaking his head, Jungkook walks back to the living room, but his journey there is interrupted when he sees Jimin rapidly cutting the vegetables required for the dish.

Jimin startles when he realises that he isn’t alone in the kitchen, gasping quietly and head snapping up, but relaxing when he sees that it was Jungkook. Honestly, Jungkook doesn’t even remember walking into the kitchen, was pretty sure he was walking to the living room. He doesn’t say a word, however, and just watches Jimin cook in mild fascination.

After 30 minutes of cooking on Jimin’s part, and of staring on Jungkook’s, the soupy tteokbokki is finally ready, bubbling in the big pot full of ramen, boiled eggs, fish cakes and tteokbokki tteok. It looks absolutely delicious and smells even better. Jungkook is sure that if his friends do not turn up in like 15 minutes, he might lose patience ang gulp down the whole pot.

“Can you taste a bit and check if there’s something missing?” Jimin asks him. Jungkook simply nods, worried that if he spoke he might choke on his own saliva in a very unflattering manner. Jimin picks up some ramen and a tteok and blows on it to cool it down (Jungkook is sure it is impolite to stare at someone’s lips for so long, but _damn, Jimin’s lips_ ), before lifting his hand to feed Jungkook, his other hand beneath it, preventing anything from falling on the floor.

Jungkook watches Jimin’s face as he is fed the bite, watches as Jimin’s mouth mirrors his own as he opens his mouth to accept the bite, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he makes sure none of it falls anywhere but inside Jungkook’s mouth. Jungkook wants to bundle Jimin up and hug him forever because _how is he this cute???_ His thoughts come to an abrupt halt when he tastes the food, almost moaning out loud at how freaking good it tastes.

“How is it? Is something missing?” after which his eyes widen comically when Jungkook takes too long to answer, speaking way too fast, his satoori clearly showing, when he says, “oh my God! Was it too hot? I should have cooled it mo-“

“It tastes perfect and no, it is not hot, I was just a bit dazed at how good it all actually tastes,” Jungkook interrupts Jimin’s mini panic session so that he doesn’t keel over with a stroke or something, what with how fast he was speaking, seeming not inhaling at all. Jimin visibly relaxes, and then flashes him a shy smile, one that has Jungkook all sorts of enamoured.

“Thank you. Uh when are the others arriving?” Jimin asks, head tilted cutely to the side to show his curiosity.

“The others..? Oh, the hyungs. Yeah uh,” Jungkook checks the time on his phone, “they should be here soon.” As if to prove his point, there is loud, insistent knocking on the front door, accompanied by even louder voices, talking and laughing. Jungkook looks equal parts fond and exasperated at his noisy friends as he gestures for Jimin to follow him.

When he opens the door, Jungkook is shoved aside with a “We heard, Jungkook has a roommate now!! Where are you, Kookie’s roommate?”

Jungkook turns his head to see Jimin standing behind him, a (smol) hand holding the back of his tshirt tightly, eyes wide open, as if he was afraid to let go and face the wild animals Jungkook called his friends. He looks too adorable, and Jungkook knows that he would fight anybody, do anything, just to make sure that Jimin didn’t get hurt. It was a weird feeling because he didn’t know the man well, but his emotions don’t bother themselves with logic or minor details like that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I gotta apologize for the long wait. I fractured my hand, and I wish I had a cool reason like “oh I fell down the stairs” or something equally dramatic. But. I literally just tripped over nothing. Anyway, that is why the update is later than planned.
> 
> Also, I keep changing the plot of ‘the things you make me feel’ so it has like 4 different and incomplete versions and idk which version to work on and update, but I’ll try to update in a couple of days.
> 
> Thank y’all for your infinite patience and all the love, I hope yall have a great week ahead :)


	5. 5

**Hiii~ I don’t think anyone missed me but I sure as hell missed yall so here, hope you like it~**

“Guys, calm the fuck down, you’re scaring Jimin,” Jungkook said, standing a bit more firmly between his new small hyung and the others, motioning them to get going and settle in the living room.  The hyungs complied but not without muttering stuff like “Sheesh, party pooper” [Taehyung] and “But I wanna see nowww!” [Jin].

Once they were all gone, he turned to Jimin with a smile and said, “Well those were the hyungs. Lets go meet them properly, I promise they’re nice.” In return Jimin smiled and nodded, ready to follow him to the living room.

“Hyungs, meet Jimin, Jimin meet the hyungs,” Jungkook said happily.

“Hey Chim, still looking good, I see,” said Hoseok with a cheerful smile that Jimin returned with a “Hey hobi hyungie” and a big hug.

“Wait you know each other?” Asked Taehyung, confused.

“Yeah, Chim’s my best friend,” Hoseok says happily.

“Whom you apparently never thought of mentioning before,” scowled Jimin, but that only made him look cuter, not only according to Jungkook, but all of them, as collective coos of “Ah, you’re too cute” [Namjoon] and “Aigoo my baby~” [Hoseok, who also pinched Jimin’s cheeks].

“So, the tall one with dimples is Namjoon hyung, the one who has awkwardly big shoulders is Jin hyung, the very pale, short hyung is Yoongi hyung, and you already know Tae, Hobi hyung and me. Welcome to my humble abode.” Jungkook exclaims dramatically.

“I heard you cooked tonight, Jimin. Can’t wait to taste your food!” Said Jin.

“Ah, yes, Jin hyung runs a restaurant a couple of blocks away, so he loves food. Namjoon and Yoongi hyung are underground rappers, song writers-“

“Uh Jungkookie, I know them,” Jimin interrupted.

A chorus of “You do??” was heard with a lone “’Jungkookie’??” [Taehyung] amidst the ruckus. Jimin’s face flushed a shade redder as he replied with a meek “Hobi hyungie speaks a lot about you, has even shared pictures of you all, so yeah..”

A rather offended-looking Jin turns to Hoseok at this, and, with an equally indignant and theatrical voice asked, “And you never thought of introducing this sweet young man to us, Hobi? I’m hurt.”

“I didn’t want to taint my pure Jiminie with the likes of y’all, sue me.” Hoseok replied, although he did look a tad bit guilty.

 “It’s alright, now that we’ve met, let’s eat the tteokbokki before it gets cold,” Jimin said cheerfully. Nobody argued, because, food.

Jungkook helped Jimin serve the food to the others in bowls or plates, as bringing the entire pot out to the living room was out of question, as there was only a small coffee table, not big enough to keep the hot utensil as well as everyone’s plates or bowls. Apart from that, they really didn’t want anyone to be drenched in hot tteokbokki, credits a certain dimpled person.

A few minutes of six people hungrily gulping down the food, of collective satisfied moans of how damn good the food was, and of an anxious Jimin barely eating as he looked for anyone who looked unhappy with the food (finding none, obviously) later, all that could be heard was praises from everyone’s mouths about the food (“It tasted as good as my mother’s tteokbokki, if not slightly better, and that’s saying something” [Yoongi], “I think I died and went to heaven” [Namjoon], “If you need a job, my restaurant will always have a place for you, you’re good.” [Jin] and “I told you it tasted awesome!” [Jungkook]”). Jimin was practically beaming with happiness at this point.

“Well, now that we’re done eating, thanks to my bff, let’s game and drink away!”

“Hyung~! You know I suck at games, why are you doing this?” Jimin whined.

“It’s fun to see you lose, you big baby.” Jungkook replied with a boyish grin, ignoring the “I am your hyung!” and dodging a well-aimed kick that would have left him in _very_ serious pain, if you know what he means.

**~a few hours later, at like 1 in the morning~**

“Waah that was fun. Hmm now we’d better get going or we’ll be late for work tomorrow,” said Jin. He looked around with slight worry and exasperation before sighing and telling Jungkook to help him wake the others, who were dozing after getting a bit too drunk. Taehyung, like Jin hadn’t drunk a sip all night, as Jin was the assigned driver of the night, and also because they had had beer, one of the very few drinks Taehyung really hated because “They weren’t joking when they say it tastes like cat piss”.

Jin, Jungkook and Taehyung got to work, shaking the sleeping men scattered around the room, some in rather painful looking positions. Namjoon was sprawled across the floor, on his side, his head in an awkward angle, Yoongi and Hoseok had claimed the ‘L’ shaped sofa, with Yoongi feet almost touching Hoseok’s hair, and Jimin was in bed, courtesy of Jungkook, when he realised Jimin liked the taste of alcoholic drinks but couldn’t hold it quite well. Jungkook also realised that drunk Jimin spoke in third person speech and referred to himself as Diminie, and in general acted like a baby, all cute and cuddly and asking for praises, and if that wasn’t the most adorable thing ever, feel free to shoot Jungkook in the head.

After ensuring that everyone had all their belongings and waving them goodnight, Jungkook yawned and walked towards his bedroom, only to freeze where he was when he saw a very drunk Jimin stumble towards him, his blanket around him like a cape and a pout on his lips. Jimin would have faceplanted if he wasn’t already so close to Jungkook, so instead he just fell on Jungkook, face buried in the crook of his neck. Jungkook almost fell on his ass, but thankfully, he hadn’t drunk much, so he managed to hold them upright.

Looking up at him, Jimin whined “Diminie was cold and wanted cuddles,” as a means of explanation before he let all of his body weight, which wasn’t much, to fall on Jungkook. Jungkook almost melted right there because this much cuteness was not good for his heart and sighed. This was just day one. He had god knew how many more days left of being Jimin’s roommate, and honestly, he didn’t mind one bit. Jimin wasn’t wiling to let go even when he tried to coax him saying that they’ll cuddle in bed, so he had to walk carefully, with Jimin waddling backwards and giggling about how much fun that was. Unable to see behind, Jimin fell on his back with a small yelp when his knees hit Jungkook’s bed before Jungkook could hold him, effectively pulling Jungkook down with him as he hadn’t loosened his grip on his tshirt at all.

Jungkook was drunk enough that his head spun due to the sudden change in position and it took him a few minutes and a squeaky giggle coming from beneath him to hold his weight on his arms so as to not squish Jimin under him. Holding himself on his arms, however, prove to be a suicide mission for his heart and his inner pervert because now he could see Jimin. Under him. His hair fanning out beautifully on his pillow. Giggling as if he was enjoying himself. Face flushed because of the drinks he’d had. And softly whispering “Jungkookie..”. This was it. Jeon Jungkook could die a happy man.

Convinced that if he held himself above Jimin like that any longer he’d pop a boner, and being drunk and all, do something that they might regret later, because it really was the first night of Jimin being his roommate and he didn’t want him to think that he was thirsting after his body, which might be partially true, but he wanted to get to know him first. All of these thoughts whirled through his head faster than his drunk ass could understand except the “Move or you’ll pop a stiff one” part. So Jungkook moved to his side, an arm around Jimin’s waist because he had promised him cuddles, and the other arm stretched out under Jimin’s head. Jimin curled up into him, tangling his legs with Jungkook’s own as if they’d cuddled all their life, as if this wasn’t the first time they were cuddling, poking Jungkook’s bicep which he was using as a pillow and whispering “muscle pig” and giggling after, as if he found himself very amusing. Jungkook could just watch fondly.

Just when Jungkook thought Jimin had fallen asleep, Jimin’s head snapped up so suddenly that the younger was worried he had a seizure or something, had almost had a miniature heart attack, and pokes his nose with a finger and exclaims, “AHA! You look like a BUNNY. That’s what you look like.” And continues poking his nose as he giggles happily, eyes turning into cute crescents and the part between his eyebrows crinkling up merrily, like a child on Christmas morning. Jungkook smiled, took Jimin’s small hand and pretended to bite the finger that was poking him, which evoked a squeal followed by more squeaky laughter, then placed the tiny palm on his chest, right above his heart and murmured a quite “Sleep, baby.” Jimin obeyed without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it~  
> lmk if there are any grammatical errors or something :)


End file.
